


Soften Your Gaze And Open Your Mind

by InkSplodge



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Astral Projection, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Reading, Watching Someone Sleep, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Stephen knows he needs to learn, both with studies and astral projection. An unexpected visitor gives some perspective.





	

Astral projection was something Stephen was still trying to control. The astral projection the Ancient One had forced him into on their first meeting was tricky to enter when awake. However, astral projection whilst sleeping was incredibly easy, and meant more time to study.

Sitting at the foot of his bed, book in hand, Stephen read the passages with ease. Once in a while, his gaze came to his sleeping body. Or unconscious body. He wasn’t sure which was more accurate.

It had been a few times since using astral projection, and although seeing himself is another body and not in a mirror had first shocked him, the novelty had worn off. Giving a chuckle, he returned to the book.

A soft ‘oh’ met his ears across the silence, forcing him to turn around. The astral project form of the Ancient One was floating by the door.

“I didn’t expect you to be awake,” was all she said as their eyes met. Turning, Stephen looking to his sleeping body before back at her silently. “In astral projection form, at least.”

Stephen kept the book in hand, watching as the Ancient One drifted closer till she was by his side.

“Is something the matter?” Stephen asked, but she only kept a warm and constant smile, looking over his sleeping body instead of his awake self.

“No.” There was a silence.

“Sometimes I like to see my students in peace,” the Ancient One added before turning to the astral projection Stephen.

Silence once again filled the room, as neither made any indication to move or talk, instead studying each other until the Ancient One turned back to watch him sleep.

“There are things in this universe that they may not understand,” the Ancient One began. “And important decisions they may face. Decisions only they can choose.”

Allowing himself to look to his body, turning back, Stephen was met with the Ancient One’s smiling face. “Sometimes there is no right or wrong, no good or evil, no easy or hard. Just different ways to solve a problem. Sometimes the paths may lead to something we would all rather avoid.”

Delicately the Ancient One took the book from Stephen’s hand, as he let it fall away from his grip. Moving to the table, she picked up the Wi-Fi password as a substitute bookmark, slotting it into the open page before placing the book on the table.

Stephen watched as the Ancient One drifted past and over to his sleeping body, planting a kiss on his forehead.

The sensation came through to the astral projection, Stephen’s finger lifting to the point where she had kissed.

“Sleep, Stephen. We can study in my room after classes.”

Hands still to his forehead, the Ancient One gave a sincere smile before simply drifting out the room.


End file.
